Birthday Surprise
by Yudesei
Summary: "It's not okay that he's treating you like this! No! I refuse to lose you to someone like that! Let me fix him, Ichigo! I'll make him pay!" / A KisshuxIchigo one-shot / Rated: T / Genres: It's supposed to be romance and humor xD


**Me: Hey! xD Listen up! I know it's not Ichigo's birthday. But I can't wait, so…Well, it's her birthday in this story xP**

**Okay? And now the story begins!**

* * *

Ichigo was laying on her bed, sobbing. It was 11.40pm on her birthday. Why she was crying? Well…It started in morning when Ichigo was late for work.

~In the morning~

Ichigo was running as fast as she could towards the Mew Café. She had overslept, which Ryou would probably be mad for.

'_Oh no...Ryou will be so mad_' she thought.

After a few minutes, she was standing outside the door to the Mew Café. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for being yelled at from Ryou. Then she walked in. It was pitch black in there.

'_Don't tell me it's a day off x.x_' Ichigo thought and tried to find the switcher. Then the lights was on.

"SURPRISE!"

Ichigo jumped and looked around. She could see her family, all her friends, Ryou and Keiichiro. Everyone was there! Kinda…

Mint, Berry and Pudding ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday, Ichigo! ^-^" Pudding said.

Ichigo smiled brightly as she hugged back.

"Thank you so much! ^^" she said.

"Open my gift first, Ichigo!" Moe said.

"No, mine!" Miwa said.

"No, let's eat cake! ^-^" Pudding said.

While they and some other girls discussed what should happen next, Ichigo walked up to Lettuce and Zakuro.

"Happy birthday ^^" Lettuce said.

"Thank you ^_^" Ichigo said.

She looked around before she looked at Lettuce.

"Is Masaya here?" she asked.

Lettuce fixed her glasses.

"N-no. I'm sorry. I haven't seen him" she said.

"He said he had to do something first" Zakuro said.

"Oh…" Ichigo said.

'_I wonder what that can be… o.o …Maybe he's buying me something really pretty! ^w^' _she thought happily.

Then the others had finally decided what was gonna happen next. First games. Then cake. And lastly the gifts. Pudding suggested the first game to be putting the tails on the donkey x3 There was a donkey paint on the wall. The rules were simple. The "player" had to wear a blindfold. S/he had to hold the donkey's tail in the hand that s/he was gonna put on the right place on the paint. The person who comes closest to where the tail right place wins. This time, the player had to put the tail up with a thumbtack. And since it was Ichigo's birthday, she got to start. She started to walk towards the paint. The others tried to guide her with their voices. But since they were many who said different things, Ichigo was confused and guessed the right way. When Ichigo thought she was right in front of the wall, she stopped walking and put the tails where she thought was the right place.

Then she heard some of the girls gasp and giggle.

'_Did I get it wrong?_' Ichigo thought.

"OUUUUUUCH!" she heard.

Ichigo quickly removed the blindfold and saw Ryou grimacing in pain.

"R-Ryou?!" she said.

She noticed she had put the tail on the right _place_, but on the wrong person.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said.

A few hours later, the party was over and everyone were about to leave the café.

"I hope you had fun today, Ichigo" Ryou said.

"I did ^^ Sorry about earlier! o.o" she said.

Ryou smiled slightly.

"Don't mention it. It's only a little scratch" he said.

"And sorry for spilling cake on your shirt…"

Ichigo turned to Keiichiro.

"It was a really yummy cake ^-^" she said.

"Thank you" Keiichiro said and gave Ichigo a warm smile since it was _he_ who had baked the cake.

"It's ok. No one got hurt ^^" Ryou said.

Ichigo turned to him again.

"So…you're not mad at me? o.o" Ichigo asked.

"Not at all ^^" Ryou answered.

Ichigo smiled brightly.

'Yay ^w^' she thought.

"But you have to wash it" Ryou said.

'_Waaaaah! TT^TT_ ' Ichigo thought.

But they, it was Ryou, so she wasn't really _that_ surprised of what Ryou said. Ryou pet her on the head.

"See you tomorrow" he said.

Then Ryou and Keiichiro left. Ichigo's expression changed from happy to sad. Mint walked up to her and put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry he didn't show up…" she said.

Ichigo smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Really ^_^" she said.

"Are you sure?" Berry asked.

'_She doesn't seem so fine to me_' Zakuro thought.

"Yup ^w^ See you!" Ichigo said happily and run off.

The other mews had to stay at the café for a while to clean up since it was them who had planned the party. Ryou had also planned it, but…He didn't feel like cleaning up.

After Ichigo had ran so far that she couldn't see the mew café anymore, she started to walk instead.

'_I wonder why he didn't come…It must be something very important…Maybe he's saving a cat in a tree! ^_^ Or maybe he's taking care of a relative who's sick! ^-^ Maybe he's on a meeting to save the tigers! ^w^ Masaya is so cool~_ ' she thought.

As she walked around the corner, she saw _him_.

'_It's Masaya! ^-^_' she thought happily.

And it wasn't just Masaya…

Ichigo's smile dropped when she saw Masaya standing there with his friend`s right outside the cinema. Except Masaya, there were 2 guys and a bunch of girls. They were talking and laughing and eating candy. Then more laughing. The girls seemed to be interested in Masaya, which made Masaya feel kinda embarrassed.

'_Is…this what he has been doing? Going to the cinema? ._._ ' Ichigo thought.

Then she lightly shook her head.

'_Now it's not the time to feel like this. The day is still young ^-^ And I'm sure Masaya will wish me happy birthday!_ ^_^' she thought.

And here she was now. Laying in her bed, sobbing 11.40pm. You probably know why she was crying by now. That's right. Masaya.

He hadn't talked to her, visit her or anything. He hadn't even texted her 'Happy birthday'. And soon, Ichigo's birthday would be over. Less than 20 minutes left…

Then suddenly, she heard a knock on the window. She sniffed as she slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the window. She opened the window and looked out.

No one was there. She closed the window again and turned around to go back to her bed.

"Hi honey! ^^"

Ichiro jumped when she saw Kisshu was standing a few centimeters from her.

"K-Kisshu?" she said.

Kisshu kept smiling.

"Missed me? ;D" he asked.

His smile slowly faded when he noticed Ichigo was sad.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?! Are you hurt?! O_O" he asked in panic.

'_Is she sad because I called her 'Honey'?' _Kisshu thought.

Ichigo shook her head as 'No'.

"Was it Masaya?!" Kisshu blurted out.

Ichigo looked away from Kisshu without giving him an answer.

"It was Masaya, wasn't it?!" Kisshu asked.

He clenched his fists.

"**I'm gonna kill him**" Kisshu growled.

He started to fly to the window.

"N-no!" Ichigo said and quickly took his arm.

Kisshu looked at her. Ichigo smiled slightly.

"It's ok… ^^" she said.

"No, it's not okay!"

"E-eh? o.o"  
"It's not okay that he's treating you like this! No! I refuse to lose you to someone like that! Let me fix him, Ichigo! I'll make him pay!" Kisshu said.

"E-eh…" Ichigo said.

She didn't want Masaya to get hurt, but she was also kinda happy on the inside that Kisshu cared so much about the situation.

"I-it's fine. Really. But thanks for caring ^-^" Ichigo said. (_**Me:**_ Also lying 'cause it wasn't "fine" xP)

Kisshu crossed his arms.

"Fine! But if he does something else, I'll crush him" he said.

Then Kisshu glanced at the watch. Almost midnight.

"It's almost too late!" he said loudly, which made Ichigo jump.

'_I hope my parents didn't hear that_' she thought.

"Too late? o.o" she asked.

Kisshu leaned out through the window and picked something…up? No wait. It was flying in the air. A pink parcel with a red ribbon on it. He turned to Ichigo and held it out to her.

"Happy birthday, Ichigo~ ^w^" he said.

Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"A gift…for me…?" she said.

"Yup! It's your birthday, right?" Kisshu smiled.

Ichigo wondered how Kisshu knew it was her birthday, but she decided not to ask. She probably won't like the answer. Ichigo slowly took the parcel.

'_Maybe it's a bomb… o.o Or maybe a skunk o.O Or a snake x.x Or maybe a dead animal OAO_ ' she thought.

It could've been that…it the parcel was bigger than it actually was. It was kinda small. She started to remove the ribbon. It was a little box. Then she ripped up the paper before she opened the box. It was a bracelet with cute heart-shaped berlocks (_**Me:**_ A.k.a. charms). And one berlock with a cute kitten on it. But there was something else too…There were 6 heart-shaped berlocks. In each of them was a letter. It spelle O. She blushed slightly.

"It's cute…Thank you ^-^" she said.

"Cute enough for a kiss? Hehe ;D" Kisshu chuckled.

He was just joking. He knew Ichigo wouldn't give him a kiss. That's why Kisshu became stunned when he felt Ichigo's lips on his. Kisshu blinked a few times. Ichigo pulled away, blushing madly about what just had happened.

"Ichi…go…" he said, still shocked.

_Poof_.

Ichigo turned into a cat and the bracelet fell to the floor, which made Kisshu freak out. He knew Ichigo could transform into a cat, but he thought _he_ had done something wrong that made her transform.

"I-Ichigo! Did I do something bad?! O_O" he asked.

Ichigo shook her head as 'No'. It wasn't his fault. Kisshu sighed in relief…Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ichigo, are you awake? I heard voices. You're not having a boy in there, right?" a woman asked.

'_Ichigo's mom!_' Kisshu thought.

If Ichigo's mom walked in, she would see Kisshu and a little black cat. And that couldn't happen. Kisshu quickly threw himself on Ichigo's bed and hid under the cover. He put the cover over his head as well. Ichigo was gonna scratch him, but didn't get much time. The door started to open. Ichigo hid under the bed. Ichigo's mom peeked into the room and saw "Ichigo" laying in her bed.

Kisshu pretended to sleep and hoped Ichigo's mom wouldn't come closer. Sakura (Ichigo's mom) smiled before she closed the door. Ichigo came out from her hiding place and sighed.

'_That was close…_' she thought.

She looked up at Kisshu, but saw that he didn't get up from the bed. She jumped up to see if he had fallen asleep. She saw Kisshu was hugging her pillow.

"Ichigo…~" Kisshu mumbled.

Ichigo blushed madly.

"Nya nya nya-nya! (Kisshu! Get up!)" she hissed.

She couldn't see if he was asleep or not. Maybe he was asleep. Or maybe he wasn't and was just not focused since he was laying in Ichigo's bed. It would've been much easier to get Kisshu outta there if Ichigo was human again. She blushed slightly as she pecked Kisshu on the lips. And as usual, she turned back into a human. Kisshu looked up at her and smiled.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Ichigo" he said.

"What are you…?"

Ichigo noticed she was having her legs on his hips, leaning over his, making them be in an awkward position. Ichigo's face flushed red as she quickly got up.

"N-no, it's not like that x.x" she said.

Kisshu chuckled as he got up.

"I'll let you sleep now. It's late. See you tomorrow, Koneko-chan ;D" he said and winked at her before giving Icihgo a kiss on the cheek.

Then he flew out through the window. Ichigo closed it behind him. She just stood there for a while before she picked the bracelet up. She stared at th bracelet. The little kitten was so cute. And it was even similar to how Ichigo looked when she was a cat. Ichigo blushed slightly and smiled before she put it down on her table. Then she went to bed.


End file.
